Babidi Saga
Babidi Saga is the thirteenth saga in the anime Dragon Ball Z. This saga consists of twelve episodes which occur between the World Tournament Saga and the Majin Buu Saga. The saga follows the events of the Z Fighters struggle to defeat their new enemy Babidi along with his henchmen. The saga also shows the conclusion to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, which was only half finished by the end of the previous saga. This saga aired in Japan in 1994. This is part of US Season Eight. Plot The story continues from the World Tournament Saga. The Z Fighters are still searching for Spopovich and Yamu. They come across a spaceship and watch secretly as Spopovich and Yamu meet with Pui Pui followed by Dabura and Babidi. Babidi takes the energy the two fighters have brought to him and kills them. After sensing the hidden Z Fighters, Dabura and Babidi plan to lure the Z Fighters to drain them of their energy needed to revive a powerful foe shown sealed in a pink ball. Dabura engages the Z Fighters and easily kills Kibito in the process. After brief fighting Dabura manages to turn Krillin and Piccolo into stone with his spit. Dabura finally retreats back to the spaceship leaving the remaining Z Fighters questioning what to do next. Supreme Kai explains that in order to return Krillin and Piccolo back to their normal state they must defeat Dabura. Supreme Kai, Gohan, Goku and Vegeta enter the ship in order to stop Babidi's plans and avenge their friends. Inside the spaceship Pui Pui explains that they must defeat 3 fighters to get to Babidi of which he is the first. The Z Fighters agree and use the Rock, Paper, Scissors method to see who will fight Pui Pui, from which Vegeta is the winner. Babidi teleports Pui Pui and Vegeta to Pui Pui's home planet (since the planet has a gravity of ten times the level on Earth), to give Pui Pui the advantage. However, Vegeta, being accustomed to training at at least 450 times normal gravity, easily kills Pui Pui with little effort. On the next level of the ship, it is Goku's turn to fight a monster called Yakon. Babidi teleports them to Yakon's planet of darkness. Yakon is able to eat light energy, so when Goku turns Super Saiyan in order to see, Yakon eats his energy and becomes even more powerful. Goku uses this to his advantage, generating more power than Yakon can handle by transforming into his Super Saiyan 2 form. Yakon eats so much energy that, as a result, he explodes. Back at the World Tournament, over half the fighters are eliminated. Mr. Satan suggests a Battle Royale, so all 5 remaining fighters: Mr. Satan, Android 18, Mighty Mask (Goten and Trunks), Killa and Jewel get in the ring at once. Killa and Jewel are defeated instantly, and the main struggle is between Mighty Mask and Android 18. However, Android 18 soon discovers that Mighty Mask is Goten and Trunks in disguise, and after Android 18 exposes the duo with an energy attack, they are disqualified. Goten and Trunks quickly leave. Now only Android 18 and Mr. Satan are left, so Android 18 proposes Mr. Satan give her 20 million zeni (double the tournament prize money) and she will let him win, as she doesn't want all the fame. He agrees, and using his Miracle Special Ultra Super Megaton Punch he pretends to knock her out of the ring. Meanwhile, on the third level of the ship it is Gohan's turn to fight Dabura as he is the third remaining warrior protecting Babidi. They are transported to a mountainous range and engage in battle. At first Gohan is a little rusty with his fighting skills, allowing Dabura to best him for a while until he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and becomes roughly equal with Dabura. Vegeta doubtful of Gohan's ability to beat Dabura and argues with Goku that he wishes to fight Dabura himself. Dabura notices the argument and asks Babidi to teleport them back. Back at the ship Dabura and Babidi discuss that Vegeta does not have a pure heart and could be used to their advantage. Babidi uses his magic to try to take control of Vegeta and quite easily does transforming him into Majin Vegeta, improving his power and turning him against his friends. Babidi transports the Z Warriors including Majin Vegeta back to the World Tournament arena where there is still a celebration over Mr. Satan's apparent victory of the tournament. Majin Vegeta destroys portions of the stadium, killing people in the process to convince Goku to fight him. Everyone is horrified of this, especially Bulma, who faints in sorrow. Goku says that the Vegeta he knew would never do such a thing. When pressed by Supreme Kai to stop, Majin Vegeta reveals that Goku has surpassed Vegeta's ability and strength on many occasions and that he wants to regain his pride by beating Goku. When Goku pleads with Vegeta to stop what he is doing, Vegeta destroys another part of the stadium, which finally prompts Goku to agree to fight him. energy wave]] The two are then teleported to a desert plane at Goku's request, where they engage in battle. They seem evenly matched at first, but Goku truly hides his ultimate power. Majin Vegeta and Goku continue to battle while Gohan and Supreme Kai go off to fight Babidi. Majin Vegeta announces that he has not completely succumbed to Babidi's control but only allowed Babidi to turn him evil by his own desire to return to his old ways because he is ashamed of himself for settling down and grown to love his new family, as well as being second to Goku in strength. Back at the spaceship, Gohan and Supreme Kai are about to fight Dabura and Babidi, but before they can, it is revealed that the machine has reached full power which in turn will open up the Sealed Ball. The story continues into the Majin Buu Saga. Characters Battles Featured *Dabura vs. Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, & Kibito *Vegeta vs. Pui Pui *Goku vs. Yakon *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Yakon *Mighty Mask (Goten & Trunks) vs. Killa *Android 18 vs. Jewel *Android 18 vs. Mighty Mask (Goten & Trunks) *Android 18 vs. Mr. Satan *Gohan vs. Dabura *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Dabura *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan vs. Majin Grunts DVDs *Babidi - Descent (205-207) *Babidi - Battle Royale (208-210) *Babidi - The Dark Price Returns (211-213) *Babidi - Rivals (214-216) Funimation's Season Set *(Only available on DVD Soon) *Dragon Ball Z Season Eight - (220-253) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut Version (12 episodes) *220. The Wizard's Curse *221. King of the Demons *222. Vegeta Attacks *223. Next Up, Goku *224. Battle Supreme *225. Eighteen Unmasks *226. Pay to Win *227. Heart of a Villain *228. The Dark Prince Returns *229. Vegeta’s Pride *230. The Long Awaited Fight *231. Magic Ball of Buu Edited Version (12 episodes) *205. The Wizard's Curse *206. King of the Demons *207. Vegeta Attacks *208. Next Up, Goku *209. Battle Supreme *210. Eighteen Unmasks *211. Pay to Win *212. Heart of a Villain *213. The Dark Prince Returns *214. Vegeta's Pride *215. The Long Awaited Fight *216. Magic Ball of Buu